Children of Lightning
by Alloumiritz
Summary: After an unexpected turn of event, Rima Touya finds herself in the country of Fiore where no vampires such as herself exist. Alone and out-of-place, Rima overheard that a guild named Fairy Tail is considered as the top guild of the country. After requesting for a job to help her back home, Rima never expects to find another lightning user like her. In the form of Laxus Dreyar.
1. During Masquerade

**Hello everyone! This is my first crossover story of Vampire Knight and Fairy Tail and yes it's an unlikely pairing. So the story will first start with Vampire Knight's Chapter 88 and then that's where the fun starts. Enjoy!**

* * *

**During Masquerade**

The moon shone brightly behind the night clouds. The night always brings vigilance to the vampire race; increasing their strength and vitality. Rima Touya was seated at the front of her mirror desk as she combs her light orange hair. She was planning to leave it straight for the event but found it too uniform. She took the iron and started doing her hair to turn it into satisfying curls. She put on her ball gown and looked one last time to the mirror and sighed.

"Rima," There was a knock on the door. "Kaname-sama is ready to leave."

Rima took her own mask and pinned it in her hair for easy access. She opened the door and saw the slender figure of her friend and co-worker, Senri Shiki.

"You changed your hair." Shiki passively said as he observed Rima's curl.

"Yes. Bit obvious isn't it." Rima said and passed by Shiki.

They walked down the moonlit corridor and arrived at the front door to wait for Kaname. Rima made a deep breath and tried to re-brief the mission her precious Pure blood vampire gave to them.

_Do not let anyone enter Isaya's room. Do not let anyone enter Isaya's room_.

Easy enough instruction. But what happens if they encountered Yuuki Kuran herself? Yuuki is a Pure blood and Pure blood vampires can control vampires. But Rima has instructions, and she will see it through.

Kaname has arrived and nodded to them. Aside Rima and Shiki, Kaname brought along another vampire probably for guarding duty. Shiki went and opened the front door and they all head out to Isaya's Masquerade Night. It was a quiet journey actually. Kaname was a type of person who usually keep things to himself; always reserved.

As they walk their way, Kaname immediately stopped.

"Who's there?" Kaname calmly said.

They heard a bush rustle on their right and they saw a silhouette of a woman. Shiki and Rima stood before Kaname in battle position. The woman simply laughed and immediately left.

"Should we chase after her?" Shiki said.

Kaname shook his head. "It's not important. Come, we're almost late."

They have arrived at Isaya's place. The place was crowded with different vampires of noble family and some handful of Pure bloods. Kaname immediately instructed Rima and Shiki to station near Isaya's room for confrontation and reminded them again about their instructions.

"Even if it's Yuuki." Kaname said and opened the door.

Kaname and Isaya's confrontation took minutes to finish. Rima suddenly felt thirsty. She touched her dry throat and gulped.

"You should go find something to drink," Shiki said. "Just be back though."

"Thanks," Rima said and walked off. She suddenly paused and faced Shiki. "Would you like me to get you a blood drink as well?"

Shiki shook his head. "I'm still good."

Rima went downstairs and passed the dancing crowd and arrived at the refreshment section. The bowl is filled with strawberry-red liquid and she caught whiff of the smell of blood in the drink.

_They must have added blood tablets since it's cruel to simply pour human blood on it._

Rima was about to pour her wine glass when she saw a peculiar person at her peripherals, she turned and tried to see who was looking back at her. The woman was hooded and the only thing Rima can see under the hood were dark green eyes. Rima dropped her glass and went to the mysterious woman's direction. The woman placed her glass on a nearby table and ran.

Rima gave chase until she found herself outside the house. It was quiet and the only noise she heard were the whistling wind. Rima checked her pocket watch and cursed. She needed to back in Isaya's room.

"You certainly took your time." Shiki said after Rima arrived.

"I was distracted."

"From?"

"Something," Rima said and sighed. "Don't worry about it."

Rima was glad that Shiki didn't insist. It's one of the things she liked about Shiki: Keeping his nose out of other's business.

They heard running footsteps coming their way and immediately recognized who they were.

"Excuse me a little." Rima said to the two guests.

"Eh?" said the young girl with brown hair. The girl was Kaname's sister, Yuuki Kuran and beside her was Zero Kiriyu.

"They're in the middle of doing business so..." Shiki said.

"We are unable to let you pass..." Rima said.

Yuuki stiffened.

"Shiki-senpai, Touya-senpai, please let us through." Yuuki said.

"We can't do that," Shiki said. "Orders from Kana -"

Zero immediately charged at them with his weapon, Bloody Rose, and aimed it to Shiki. Shiki bit his finger and the blood that poured turned into whip. Zero pulled the trigger but Shiki was able to dodge. Shiki retaliated and aimed his blood whip to Zero's leg to disable him. Rima clenched her gloved hand and was about to strike as well when Yuuki immediately tackled her and opened the door.

Yuuki saw her brother. They exchanged glance and Kaname only looked to Yuuki with cold eyes.

"We're done," Kaname said and headed for the window. "Come, Shiki, Rima."

Shiki and Rima ran past Yuuki and Zero and jumped down the window. They were expecting to be followed but was relieved that no pursuits happened. They stopped under a large cherry tree.

"Were you able to tell Isaya-sama about your plan?" Shiki asked.

Kaname nodded.

"Are you still going to pursue your intention of becoming the 'parent'?" Rima asked.

Kaname nodded again.

They suddenly heard a woman laughing. Shiki and Rima went battle position again and tried to find the source of laughter.

"This woman is persistent." Rima said.

"Do you know her?" Kaname asked.

"No," Rima said. "But I saw her at the party earlier. Apparently her intentions seems dark and -"

Shiki immediately sprang to his feet and pushed Rima out of the way. A white ball of light shot past them and hit a tree. The tree suddenly disappeared into nothingness.

"Shiki, Rima, I'll leave her to you guys." Kaname said.

"As you wish." Shiki and Rima said.

Kaname's body suddenly turned into hundreds of bats and the bats flew in different direction.

Another white ball was shot, missing Rima an inch.

"She's a human." Rima said.

"I know, I can smell blood in her." Shiki said and drew his blood whip.

"How is it possible?" Rima said and dodged another attack. "I thought us vampires and vampire hunters only have the capability to wield supernatural power and weapons?"

"I don't know but we better be careful -"

"Shiki!"

Rima dashed towards Shiki and pushed him out of the way. Rima only felt cruel cold as the white ball touched her. Suddenly, her vision began to dim and she can only hear Shiki's voice calling out to her. A bright light engulfed her eyes and that's the only thing she remembered.

* * *

Rima was awaken by the cold gust of night wind. She found herself face flat on the ground and tried to sit up. She looked up and saw that the moon was now hiding behind the clouds. Rima tried to stand and cursed. She was slightly embarrassed with her cursing and thought of herself unladylike for using such vulgar words. Her curled pigtails was ruined and hoped to fix it soon. She ran her hands for her gown pocket and was relieved when she felt a small comb she packed for emergency. Rima brushed her hair and it was only a mater of time before her hair turned back to normal: A straight layer locks of gold. She tied it into pigtails again and started walking.

She looked around and tried to figure out where in vampire's name is she. She was in a forest and from the distance, she saw city lights. Rima went her way until she met a couple of drunk fellows laughing as they hiccup and walk their way home.

Rima smelled blood in them and tried to control herself. She was so distracted by that shady woman that she forgot to drink when she arrived at the Refreshment Section. Rima passed by the drunks and couldn't help but feel irritated at them due to their strong liquor smell. She continued to walk and passed by other people staring at her. She looked to the cloak she was wearing and sighed. She removed it and exposed her gown.

_Don't mind them, Rima. It's not like they haven't seen any formal gowns in their life_.

"Excuse me miss?"

Rima turned and saw an old man carrying the cloak she left behind.

"You dropped this."

"Thank you. But I won't be needing it anymore." Rima said and tried to stop breathing. Her thirst was getting worst.

"I see..." said the old man and smiled to her. "Can I keep it? It's such a cold night."

"Certainly." Rima said and continued walking.

Rima walked another mile and felt tired. Her heels were killing her but the thought of walking barefoot was unbearable to her. More and more people seemed to be staring at her for her gown. When she suddenly reached her limit, Rima rested under a bridge.

She removed her heels and massaged her aching feet. She suddenly heard a noise beside her and she quickly sprang to her feet. It was a poor tattered girl.

"Excuse me ma'am," said the girl and stretched a hand to Rima. "But do you have something to eat?"

Rima ran her hands in her pocket. She found a piece of candy which she also packed in case she needed a sweet.

"It's not much," Rima said. "This is only I have."

"Thank you!" the child smiled to her.

"Wait," Rima said and clutched her throat. She really needs to satisfy her thirst. "Where am I?"

The child tilted her head. "Magnolia."

"Magnolia?"

"Magnolia City." said the child.

Rima bended in front of the child and tried to minimize her breathing. The child smelled very good and appetizing to her.

"Where is this then?" Rima asked.

"This," the child said. "This is Magnolia City itself."

"What I mean is, where is Magnolia City found?"

The child smiled again.

"I think you're not from around here ma'am," said the child. "This is the Kingdom of Fiore!"


	2. Fairy Tail

**Fairy Tail**

The sun was almost up.

Rima had spend the night trying to find her way back home. She even returned to the forest where she woke and tried to find a way there. She attempted to remember what happened last night: They were attacked; she pushed Shiki out of the way; she felt cold; she was engulfed by a bright light. Rima thought that it was a powerful vampire that brought her in this country.

Fatigued, Rima rested under a tree; away from society. It's not only her tired body she was having a problem with, she was thirsty. Very thirsty. Rima placed her hand on her gown pocket and prayed that she brought blood tablets with her.

_Shoot! I don't have them!_

The sun was completely up and the shining rays of the sun from the horizon irritated her. She may not burn to death unlike Hollywood vampires but it certainly brings irritation and discomfort to them when touched by the yellow disc.

Rima suddenly fell to the ground. Her body was shaking and her thirst uncontrollable. She needs to feed on someone's blood until -

"Miss? Are you all right?"

Rima weakly looked and saw a young man about her age.

_He smells good..._

"Do you need some help?" the man said.

Rima gritted her teeth. She honored the idea of living in peace with humans but she was so thirsty. Rima made a silent apology and lunged to the man and sank her teeth on the man's neck. She didn't need to see the man's reaction, she knew exactly what he's feeling. The blood tasted fine. A little above average than most noble vampire blood. When Rima finally found satisfaction, she slowly withdrew and placed her hand on the man's shocked face. A violet light shone and the man fell unconscious She has erased his memory.

"I'm sorry..." Rima said and gathered herself. She wore her heels and decided to return to the city.

The sun gave her a hard time on her way back to the city. It's like every step she makes brings her to misery as she struggled her walk. When she arrived at Magnolia, the streets were already filled with citizens as they go about with their business.

Rima walked down another alley and saw a crowd circling around a teenage girl.

"So miss, why don't you come with us?" said a goon with ugly spike hair.

"Yeah you're a cutie pie. Why not let us take you back to our place?" said another goon with a nose ring.

"Please don't," said the girl. She was holding a brown rolled paper. "I just need to make my way to Fairy Tail and -"

"Fairy Tail?" said a large beefy man. "That good-for-nothing guild? I ee what you're trying to do. You're going to post a job on their request board right?"

"Forget Fairy Tail miss, you can put the job on our guild instead." said the spike haired man.

The man with a nose ring grabbed the girl by the shoulder and attempted to drag her with them. The girl struggled and accidentally hit the man's crotch.

"Why you bi -"

BAM!

The ring-nosed man was charged with blue lightning and hit the wall, making a large crater.

"Who did this -?"

BAM!

Rima shot another lightning and landed in front of the scared girl. Her hands were spitting blue sparks and crackles as she moves it.

"Who the hell are you?" said the large beefy man.

"Hey boss, another cutie pie," said a man with a chains wrapped around his torso. "Why don't we also take her and -"

KA-BLAM!

Rima shot two lightnings and grabbed the girl's hand and made a run for it.

"Get back here you -"

"Where are we going?" said the girl.

"Anywhere but here." Rima said and turned left.

They continued running and their path was suddenly blocked with purple slime and ooze. The slime almost landed on Rima and when she dodged, the slime melted the ground.

"Acid Ooze!" said the man with the spike hair. He outstretched his hand and a rune circle appeared before him. Purple slime shot out of the circle and made its way to Rima and the scared girl.

Rima's hand crackled lightning again and shot it towards the slime. The contact between two powers made a powerful explosion and smoke was covering the area. Rima felt the girl's hand grabbing her.

"Quick! This way to Fairy Tail!"

They ran for almost five minutes and used various hiding spots so they can outrun their pursuers. When they hid behind an apple cart, the wizard goons passed by the cart and lost them.

"We'll be back! We'll definitely find you!"

The girl pulled Rima again and they entered a lonely alleyway towards to another street.

"Thank you for your help." said the girl.

Rima passively nodded.

"I'm Carina by the way."

"Hello Carina..."

"I was just on my way to Fairy Tail until those idiots cornered me." Carina said.

"Fairy Tail? What's Fairy Tail?" Rima asked.

"Oh they're like a guild actually," Carina laughed. "The best one in town. Although their methods can be a bit destructive but nevertheless, they always finish the job."

"What do they do?" Rima asked.

Carina looked surprise. Then she ran her eyes on Rima's gown and giggled.

"I think this is your first time in Fiore," Carina said. "In Fiore, we have different kinds of city located in the country and for every city, there is what we call a guild. A guild is a place where you put up job request to be done by the guild's wizard. The pay to the guild depends on how hard the mission you give them."

"So those guys we met back then. They were part of a guild?" Rima asked.

"Well, yes," Carina said. "Although, I don't know what guild they came from and I have no intentions of knowing. I don't waste my time with people like them!"

"So let's say I want to put up a request," Rima said. "Can it be any request?"

Carina nodded excitedly. "Any request. From easy jobs to nightmarish ones. usually those kinds of mission are reserved to class-S wizards."

_Wizards... I never thought such people exist._

"You should come with me," Carina said. "I'll show you Fairy Tail."

They walked for a short moment until they arrived at a large structure with the label sign above that said, "Fairy Tail".

"This is it," Carina said. "You wait here for a moment, okay?"

Rima nodded and Carina left. A few seconds later, five people and two flying cats came out of the door and two men were arguing with each other. The first one had a pink spiky hair while the other one wasn't wearing a top clothe.

"Now, now, Natsu that's enough." said a blond cute girl.

"Well he started it!" the pink haired guy said.

"Well I'm ending it!" the blond girl angrily said.

They passed by Rima and from her peripherals, she saw them looked at her. Probably because of what she was wearing. Even she herself was embarrassed that she had to walk the city wearing a ball gown.

"Carla, who do you think is that pretty girl?" said a young girl with blue hair.

"I don't know, maybe she's going to put up a request?" said the white cat, uncaring.

"Anyway, let us focus on our strategy," said the girl with scarlet hair. "Gray, Natsu, you too will be joining Lucy in..."

Carina suddenly returned with a happy smile.

"I'm all set," Carina said. "Thanks for your help earlier. By the way, I haven't got your name yet."

Rima blinked her blue eyes.

"Rima Touya."

"Rima, huh? Well that's a pretty name just like your face," Carina giggled. Rima passively stared to her. "Wow you look so much younger than anyone I've seen. Well, I'll see you soon Rima!"

Carina left and Rima stood all by herself and didn't know what to do.

_Or maybe I could post a request to help find my way back_...

Rima wanted to carry out her plan but she has no money to pay the services of the guild. _They don't use Yen, they use Gems as currency._

Giving up, Rima sighed and turned to walk away. She saw four people returning to the guild. While the other three were laughing as they walk, the man at the middle was silently treading his way. The man was tall and muscular and he had a fierce yellow hair and a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his left eye.

"Ouch! That hurts Evergreen!" said a tall man wearing a Medieval sallet. "You do that one more time and I'm telling Elfman!"

"What's Elfman got to do with this!?" a woman with brown hair and wearing glasses said.

"Will you guys keep it down we just came from a mission!" said a man with a rapier and green hair.

The three of them saw Rima and of course, they were distracted by the ball gown she was wearing and wondered who on earth would wear such a thing under a hot climate. Rima continued walking and passed by the group.

_What the?_

Rima paused and turned. As the four of them continued to walk inside Fairy Tail, the man with yellow hair slowly turned his head to face her.

She couldn't believed her eyes but she was so sure that he saw the man winked his eye on her.


	3. Job Request

**Job Request**

Rima had spend much of the day eating food. Although a vampire's main diet is blood, food was secondary for them. She reminisced the days she and Shiki were eating Pocky and how they were able to steal some of Aido Hanabusa's own Pocky during their days in Cross Academy. Rima was able to find a decent wear from a local boutique and bought a sundress and a cardigan matched with skin boots. Also for her own sake, she bought an umbrella to cover herself from the harsh sun.

_What am I going to do? I need to find my way back and I don't even know how I got here except for that woman I fought before._

Rima was a type of woman who rarely shares emotions, always appear indifferent, and usually keep things to herself. She felt the small pangs of fatigue again and almost lost her balance. Being outside with the sun certainly drains a vampire's stamina faster. Even under an umbrella.

"Mama, where are you going?" said a child who was following his mother.

"I'm going to put a job request in Fairy Tail, sweetheart," the mother said. "Those guys may sometimes be destructive in their way but I'm sure they'll get the job done. Be a good boy and take care of your father."

_Fairy Tail..._

A thought suddenly entered her mind. Rima followed the woman and did with her best not to appear as a stalker until they arrived in the guild of Fairy Tail. The woman entered and after few minutes, Rima found her scurrying her way out. The door was left open and the only thing Rima saw were people fighting and brawling inside. Curiosed, Rima entered the guild and was confused why the guild members were fighting with each other.

"If you're a Man, you'll fight me!" said a large man with white spiky hair.

"Bring it on then Elfman!" said a man with beige bowl hair. He faced his palm towards to the large man and sand came out of the rune circle.

"Macao! Come here and fight me!"

"You asked for it Wakaba!"

"Gray-sama! Why did you leave Juvia?! Juvia wants to go on a mission with you too!"

It was a full-scale chaos. Rima closed her eyes and when she opened, it wasn't going away. She had doubts if she was going to pursue her plans and wondered if Fairy Tail was really up for the job she wanted to request.

Suddenly, yellow sparks of lightning shot everywhere from an unknown source, shocking most of them. Rima almost got hit but acted hastily to dodge. From the second floor of the guild, she saw a figure jumped down and landed on the center floor; yellow lightning sparking around his body.

"You idiots are getting annoying," the man said. For some reason, most of the members of the guild looked terrified. "Can't you see we have a guest?!"

They all stopped and looked to Rima's direction. Rima was left speechless and another man jumped down from the second floor. The man was very short and had white hair of an old person. His eyes were flaring and what he did surprised Rima. The old man grew in size until he almost reached the guild's ceiling.

"How many times do I have to tell you brats to KEEP IT DOWN!"

Everyone were silent. The giant faced Rima and somehow intimidated, Rima moved one step backward away. The giant returned to his short size and greeted Rima with a happy smile.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" said the old man. "I am the Master of this guild, Makarov Dreyar!"

_What's up with this old man?_ "Hello. I'm Rima Touya."

"Well hello Rima," Makarov said. "Do you need something? Would you like a drink? Mirajane! Go get us some beer!"

"Yes Master!" said a beautiful slender woman with white hair.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm here for a job request..."

Rima noticed the guild members eyes twinkling in interest. Rima looked for the request board and when she found it, the board was nearly empty with few jobs left.

"Well if you're here for a request, you can post it to the board."

"Actually..." Rima said and settled her umbrella aside. Before speaking, she had a weird feeling. She turned and saw that almost the male members were looking at her with fascination to the point their eyes almost looked like hearts.

"Don't mind them," Makarov said and drank the beer. "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

Rima's throat was starting to dry again. She touched her neck and tried to swallow her thirst. The Master seemed to notice it.

"See? You're thirsty. Mirajane! Can you please bring this pretty lady a glass of berry juice!"

"Yes Master!" Mirajane cheerfully said.

_If there's anything I want right now, it's blood._

"So Rima," Makarov said and drank again. "You look like you're not from around here. What is it you were saying?"

Rima breathed.

"You're right when you said I'm not from here. But I feel that coming here directly to give you details rather than posting in the board was much convenient for me. Actually, I was lost and trying to find my way back. You see, I was in this masquerade party with a friend and on our way back home, we were attacked by this mysterious woman."

"Have you seen her directly?" Makarov asked. Mirajane arrived with a tray and placed the berry juice before Rima. She took another glass and placed it to the man sitting beside Rima. She was surprised that the yellow haired lean man was sitting next to her.

"No... She was hiding in the trees when I was fighting her..." Rima said as she continued to eye the man.

"Ah Laxus," Makarov said. "Rima, this is my grandson, Laxus Dreyar."

Laxus didn't say anything and started drinking from the glass. Rima simply blinked and faced Makarov again.

_Well, that was friendly for the both of them. Way to go to greet a guest my grandson!_ "Go on."

"The woman was shooting balls of white light to me and my friend," Rima continued. "Whatever those magic balls contact with, it disappears whatever it touched. Unfortunately for me, I got hit."

Rima felt Laxus budge a little. Although she had her back turned from him, she knew he was eavesdropping very hard.

"I got hit because I pushed my friend out of the way and I think I blacked out. When I woke up, I was in a forest and discovered I'm already at Fliore? Fore?"

"Fiore." Makarov corrected.

"What do you think it is, Master?" Mirajane asked. Rima wasn't able to recognize that the bar server was also listening to the story.

"I'm not sure," Makarov said, brooding about something. "But what is it that you're requesting then, Touya-san?"

"Assistance," Rima said. "I need someone to help me find this woman and help me get back home."

"Where is it that you live?"

"Japan."

"That's quite far from here." Makarov said.

"Where is Fiore located anyway?" Rima asked.

"Westernmost islands," Makarov said. "Quite far from the land where "normal" people live."

"What do you mean by "normal"?"

Makarov smirked. "You should have realized by now that they're's something different in this country."

Rima nodded. "People have magic and they call them wizards."

"Very good," Makarov said, nodding. "By "normal" I mean the common people from Europe, Asia, and America. They don't have wizards there. You can only find wizards in Fiore."

Rima looked to her creamy hand.

"Does that mean I'm a wizard too?"

Makarov and Mirajane looked surprised.

"You said you came from Japan. Japan is from Asia, right? So it's impossible -"

Blue sparks came out of Rima's hand. Makarov's jaw dropped. Rima turned and saw Laxus staring at her crackling lightning with interest.

"H- how?" Mirajane asked.

"I'm not really a common one." Rima said. _I'm actually an aristocratic vampire but I'll keep that to myself._

"Amazing..." Mirajane said. "Look Laxus! She has the same magic as you!"

Laxus said nothing and kept staring. Rima withdrew her powers. Makarov finished his beer and cleared his throat.

"Interesting as your case may be Touya-san, but I think there's nothing much we can do." Makarov said.

"Master!" Mirajane exclaimed.

"What do you mean old man?" Laxus said.

"To begin, we don't have much leads," Makarov said. "But in the meantime, we will do whatever we can to solve this case, Touya-san."

"I understand," Rima silently said. She took her umbrella and prepared to leave. "Thank you for your time. I will be visiting again for updates."

Rima showed herself outside and opened her umbrella. She went out and wondered where she's going to ask for help next.


	4. Accused

**Accused**

With nowhere else to go and the sun proved too much for her strength, Rima converted her Yen into Jewels in order for her to rent a room at the local inn. As soon as she entered her room, she immediately threw herself to the bed and savored its comfort. She untied her pig-tails and allowed her straight and layered bangs freely flow in her forehead.

Rima let out a sigh. How much trouble can she get into? What were the other vampires doing right now? More importantly, what is _Shiki_ doing right now? She felt her throat drying again; she hasn't drank any blood today. And the journey under the sun made her incredibly tired, even if she was under her umbrella. Rima tried to reminisce her experience in Fairy Tail:

_Aside the guild being lively and beat each other out, I think nothing is so special about them._

Rima shifted from her bed and felt her body aching. It's only a matter of time that she needed to sleep and wait for the night to arrive in order for her to carry out the investigation on her own.

* * *

_7:30 p.m._

The thirst was getting worst. When Rima awoke from her sleep, she first thought that she woke up in a dessert with a dry mouth. After assuring that she wasn't hallucinating the dessert, Rima licked her mouth and felt it hard. The moon has already risen and even though what she was about to do was illegal in her world, she has no choice but to hunt.

Rima fixed her hair again and when she opened the door, children came running by chuckling and giggling. Rima tried to stop breathing because the enticing scent of children's blood was much more mouth-watering for any vampire. She hurried out of the inn and went to look for a secluded area where there are only few people. She traveled for a minute until she arrived on lonely park with only one street lamp working. And there, just seated on a bench, was a middle-aged poor man drinking a can of beer.

Rima couldn't control herself anymore and went closer to the man. She tried to device ways how is she going to do the act as clean as possible but none seems to come in mind. She was so thirsty that all she wanted to do is to drink, drink, drink, drink...

_Calm yourself Rima! That's not very lady of you!_

Rima stalked her way behind the man with just one plan: She will make the man fall asleep, drink his blood, and erase his memory. One thing Rima was glad for being a vampire - aside the supernatural healing, speed, and powers, was their ability to erase someone's memory. Although it is going to be Rima's first time to use the memory erase magic since she never used one as of now.

"Well hello there miss."

_Shoot! He found me! But how?_

The man flashed a toothy grin. Rima wondered what made the man discover her presence and when she looked down on what she was stepping, she angrily scolded herself for stepping a twig that has already snapped into two.

The man burped. "Well, you're one fine young lady yourself. How old are you? Eighteen, Twenty?"

"Sixteen." Rima said. She saw the man gasp in surprise.

"Wow!" said the man. He stood up and threw the can of beer. He burped again. "You have such young beauty! Why don't you come with me and -"

The man wasn't able to finish what he was saying as Rima pounced him. Rima pinned the man to the ground, her mouth near his neck.

"What - what are you doing?"

Rima gritted her teeth in sadness. She really didn't want to hurt a human.

"I'm sorry sir..." Rima said and she finally sank her teeth in his neck.

It tastes so good... It has certainly been a long time since Rima drank human blood. During her days in Cross Academy, their only diet were the Blood Pills given to them. Pills that can - if mixed in water - turn it into blood. At least, it _tastes_ like blood. Rima spoiled herself a little more until he heard the man made a low grunt. She felt his muscles relaxing and his body stopped struggling. He has already fainted.

Rima cleaned herself up and also tried to clean the blood slowly trickling in the man's neck and closed his bit marks with a single touch. With a deep breath, Rima was about to perform Memory Erase when she heard footsteps behind her.

"What have you done to him?" It was a man. He had a green hair and as the man slowly walked near the only working street lamp of the park, Rima recognized him.

_He was in the guild! I remember him!_

Rima heard another set of footsteps and when they arrived, the woman gasped at the unconscious body of Rima's victim.

"Who is this, Freed?" said the brown haired woman wearing glasses. She was wielding a fan and she angrily shut it.

"Man, talk about protection duties. What a pain in the ass." said the man with a sallet.

_Shoot, I need to get out of here before they figure out who I am._

Rima stood up and tried to relax and calm herself. These three were Fairy tail wizards, she's sure of it, and instead of fighting them, she only needed to outrun them. But one thing she's glad is that the yellow haired man wasn't with them.

"Evergreen," said the green haired man. "Do it."

"Sheesh! Only Laxus can order me around okay?" Evergreen said. She opened her fan and swiped it to Rima. Dusts suddenly formed in front of her which slowly turned into needles. The projectiles shot straight to Rima and Rima was able to dodge it.

Now was the time for her escape but when Rima was about to jump on the branch of a nearby tree, her path was blocked by dolls. The mouth of the dolls glowed bright green and shot green rays to Rima.

"Gah!"

Rima fell hard to the ground and tried to stand when she saw a rapier pointed point-blank to her face.

"That's as far as you go," said the man. "Who are you and who sent you?"

"Freed, you don't have to be too harsh on her," said the man with a sallet. He stuck out his tongue and Rima couldn't make out of the tattoo stamped on his tongue. "I guess questioning her nice and slow will do the trick."

"And what if she fails to cooperate, Bickslow?" Freed said.

Bickslow smiled to Rima.

"I guess she could be one of my doll collection? She looks like a doll girl anyway."

"That's what you call _harsh_ you idiot!" Evergreen said and smacked Bickslow with her fan. "You, girl, just tell us if Loblo sent you to kill our client. If you tell us the truth, we may even spare you."

"Loblo?" Rima said. "Who's Loblo?"

Rima saw the rapier tightened in front of her.

"So you refuse to tell the truth, huh?" Freed said. "I guess a little Ecriture Pain will do you good -"

"That's enough the three of you!"

They all turned and stepped aside. Rima saw him earlier in the guild but somehow forgot his name. Was it Maximus? Gallux? Lex? Lexus?

"Laxus!" Rima exclaimed, finally remembering the name. Although she wasn't really expecting the name coming out of her mouth that loud.

"Oh? So you know me -?" Laxus suddenly paused. Rima saw his eyes widening as he recognized who she was.

_Well, there's no point hiding it anymore. If I have to be doomed, so be it._

"You?" Laxus said but immediately smiled. A dangerous smile. "Well, well, well. Who would have thought Loblo would send such an innocent-looking girl like you to assassinate our client."

"I don't have plans to kill anyone," Rima said in her most bored voice. She passively looked to the unconscious man and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know who Loblo is -"

It all happened so fast. In a blink of an eye, Laxus was standing in front of her. His arms folded in his chest and sparks of lightning coming out of his body.

"Can you seriously lie at this time of hour?" Laxus said. "What's your name again? Rima Touya, is it?"

Rima seems to be unaffected with Laxus' lightning of a threat. She remained unmoving and folded her arms in her chest as well.

"Who says I'm lying?" Rima challenged. "You don't believe me?"

Laxus was surprised on Rima's courage. He grinned to her and leaned his face near her.

"I like your courage, girl," Laxus said. "Very well then. Bickslow, carry our idiot of a client and let's head out to Givarra Station."

Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen found the order confusing.

"And what of this girl?" Evergreen asked.

"She's coming with us," Laxus said. "If she tries to escape, then it only means she_ is_ Loblo's assassin. And if she tries to escape, I'll kill her myself."


	5. The Sigil of Zeus

**The Sigil of Zeus**

With all the threats thrown at her, Rima didn't need to worry what she was into as she realized how childish the people she's travelling can get.

Laxus was leading the way and just behind him was Rima herself with the Raijinshu Tribe behind her; her ears bleeding from the pointless argument that Bickslow started against Evergreen about what's better: Cat or Dog? Plus, the topic suddenly shifted about her and Elfman Strauss.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Evergreen spat. "Elfman was _only_ my S-class Wizard partner and nothing else!"

"Ah yes, but I can see it in your eyes, Evergreen," Bickslow said. "You were _undressing_ him with your eyes!"

"How dare you!" Evergreen said, flushing. "I _do not_ undress him! You accuse me one more time and I swear I will turn you into a stone!"

"Hey guys?" Freed said who was lagging behind. It was already his turn to carry their client and he had been carrying him for almost 20 minutes now. "Can you stop with the arguing and switch places with me on who gets to carry -"

"Oh yeah?! Well you may try to hide it but I know you have a thing for that girl with purple hair! What was her name? Mimina?"

"Oh what a great story you have been inventing Evergreen!" Bickslow said. "I suppose the next person you're going to pair me to is that girl with Wood Make magic? What was her name? Jaki?"

"Actually," Freed said, trying to keep up with their walking pace. "Their names are Kinana and Laki. Now stop fighting and switch with me and..."

Sighing and having enough hearing the three arguing, Rima walked faster until she was in the same pace with Laxus.

"Do they always fight like this?" Rima asked.

"It gets worse," Laxus said. "I think I'll have a good laugh later."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

They have stopped on a train station. It was a shabby station with lights flickering on and off and the clock tower has stopped functioning. They approached a lone ticket booth and saw a man sleeping. Evergreen cleared her throat to wake up the man and sell them tickets but didn't budged.

"Excuse me!?" Evergreen shouted but the man was heavily asleep.

Rima placed her hands behind her back and snapped her fingers as silently as she could. The man suddenly jolted from his sleep and fell from his chair.

"W-what? How? Um, ahem. Can I help you with - uh, something?"

"Six tickets for Raigor Town if you mind?" Evergreen said in a bored tone while checking out her nails.

"Um, yes, right away." said the man. He began to type in the air and a holographic keyboard appeared before him. When they saw pressed the "Enter" button, six tickets materialized in his hand. Evergreen handed the payment and they entered the barriers.

"What kind of magic is that?" Rima asked.

"Archive Magic," Bickslow answered. "And did you use your magic to wake that man up?"

"No I swear -"

"Oh save it," Bickslow smiled. "A spy would always be a good liar."

When they boarded the train, Freed dropped their unconscious client to the floor and started massaging his shoulders.

"You're just going to leave him there?" Evergreen asked.

"He'll make a wonderful footstool for a moment," Freed said and rested his feet on the back of the man. "Besides, I've carried him the longest so I deserve this."

"That's no way to treat our - oh my it does feel well!" Evergreen said after she rested her stilettos on the man.

"What's his name?" Rima asked.

"Kino Baxter," Freed said. "Rich son of Lowell Baxter and contains a secret information that his enemies wanted to posses."

"Yeah, except it's not a secret anymore now that you mentioned it," Rima said. Freed suddenly freaked out. "Don't worry, I'm not interested at all."

They traveled the night in utter silence. Freed and Evergreen were immediately fast asleep and Bickslow was simply looking outside the train window. Rima was tapping her boots and kept throwing glances to Laxus, who had his hand behind his head and was also looking outside the window.

"Why and how long are you going to be staring at me?" Laxus said.

Rima slowly looked away and sighed.

"No particular reason."

"Liar."

"You're the one to talk."

Bickslow, who was eavesdropping, faced the two in surprise.

Laxus smiled. "What do you mean?"

"It wasn't _me_ who shocked the man awake," Rima said. "I was about to and I have already snapped my fingers but I noticed a faint streaks of yellow sparks behind the man. Too faint that even _Hickslow_ would fail to see and accuse me of doing it."

"It's_ Bickslow_ -"

"Good observation then," Laxus interrupted. "For a spy, a great mindfulness is an invaluable tool."

"I'm not a spy."

"Prove it."

"Don't have to. I'm already proving it right now. I could have refuse coming with you but that will only prove I'm guilty, right?"

Laxus guffawed so loud that he woke Freed and Evergreen.

"You're an interesting girl, are you?" Laxus said. "I still am having a hard time believing on the story you told my old man how you came to Fiore."

"What story?" Freed asked.

"Something that doesn't concern _you_ I'm sure!" Rima said. Her temper was flaring and she tried to calm herself. Appearing angry seems unladylike for her.

They kept quiet for another minute.

"Since I'm in this business," Rima said, breaking the silence. "Who is this Loblo guy?"

Evergreen snorted. "Don't play dumb with us -"

"Let's assume for the fact that she's not Loblo's assassin and spy," Laxus interrupted, folding his arms in his chest. "If you must know, Loblo is an evil dictator residing in his little castle hidden somewhere in Raigor."

"What did he want with Kino-san?" Rima asked.

Freed fidgeted from his seat. "I think that's confidential now -"

"The Sigil of Zeus." Laxus said. Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen dropped their jaws in shock.

"Laxus, what are you doing?" Freed said. "We can't spill that information!"

"Yeah! She is not even a member of Fairy Tail anyway!" Evergreen said.

"Why would Loblo want The Sigil? And how did it came from Kino-san's possesion?" Rima asked.

"The Sigil contains a powerful Lightning God Slayer lacrima inside," Laxus said. "Loblo wants to get his hands on it to posses the power. As for Kino owning it, well, he asked his father to give him one by any means necessary."

"Why are you telling her this?" Bickslow said.

"Don't fret I don't care anyway," Rima said. "I just want to return back home. I have enough problems in my world." She was remembering the messy situation about Kuran Kaname's mission to kill other Pureblood vampires like himself.

"So, that's all you need to know about this mission," Laxus said. "Honestly, either one of my Raijinshu can finish the mission by themselves but I want to see how this will turn out."

"Something's missing." Rima said.

"What?"

"You haven't told me this "secret information" that Freed-san mentioned."

"I already told you haven't I?" Laxus said.

"What you told me are_ facts_," Rima said. "That's not much of a surprising revelation. Kino-san could have told me after he wakes up and it wouldn't be a surprise. It's just _enlightenment_ on what I'm into. But I'm pretty sure that you haven't told me anything about this information."

"Smart girl," Laxus grinned. "You saw past it, huh? I thought I was able to fool you through it. Well miss, like we said, it's a secret information. And a secret is a secret."

_Whatever_. Rima rested her head on the wall of the compartment. Traditionally, vampires are supposed to be up and active at night. She and the rest of the Night Class of the Cross Academy would leave their dorms and walk their way to the school, with the two school prefects trying to control the adoring crowd of fan girls. But Rima found it surprising that she's suddenly tired despite the night.

She eyed Kino who was snoring on the floor. Now that she has remembered it, she hasn't applied Memory Erase yet. If Kino wakes up, he'll recognize her and the accusation of her being a spy and an assassin would be proven right. Not to mention that her identity as a vampire would be revealed.

She needed to erase his memory but how? Laxus and the Raijinshu Tribe would surely react negatively if she tries to do anything funny. Rima tried to device an excuse to get her hand closer to Kino's head to perform the spell.

"What are you doing?" Freed asked after Rima bent near Kino's sleeping body.

"I just want to see something. He reminds me of... um, someone." she said. Hopefully the lie and excuse would serve her well.

Rima was almost successful. One touch and it will all be gone as if no one attacked the man.

Until Kino's eyes suddenly opened and saw her.


	6. Making Friends

**Making Friends**

"Rima-chan! It's so nice to meet you!"

Kino had been shaking Rima's cold, and nervous hand for almost two minutes. She wanted to let go but she gave the excited man a chance to do whatever he wants. She owed a lot to him by drinking his blood anyway. Forced, that is.

"Baxter-san, are you sure you're really all right?" Evergreen asked. "Let me check your head if there's -"

"It was an accident okay!" Rima said in defense.

Rima thought that everything was over and that her identity will be exposed. She was this close to touch Kino's head and modify his memory until he opened his eyes and saw her directly. Then, the most fortunate thing happened: The train suddenly came to a halt and Rima fell on Kino's back. When she tried to sit up, she didn't realized that her hand was already touching Kino's head. Obviously, she took the opportunity while the Raijinshu Tribe and Laxus tried to recover from the sudden brake of the train.

And now, after Rima introduced herself, Kino won't stop shaking her hand as if he met a beautiful celebrity.

"I'm really sorry if I hit you hard." Rima said but deep inside, she was relieved.

"Nah that's okay!" Kino said and waved a dismissive hand. "It's not your fault that the train suddenly stopped. By the way Rima-san, I didn't saw you when I met this very scary people for the mission," he was referring to Laxus and his Tribe. "So? Where were you?"

Rima looked to Laxus' direction. The man only shrugged.

"I'm new to the team," Rima said and heard Bickslow chuckled. "Although, I must say that they're not that much welcoming since they were constantly threatening me earlier."

"Hey!" Freed and Evergreen said. Laxus simply laughed it off.

Kino leaned towards Rima and examined her thoroughly.

"Say, you're really pretty aren't you?" then he looked to Laxus. "Are you guys siblings."

"No." Laxus and Rima said

"Lovers?"

"I'm only sixteen!" Rima said. "Laxus-san is old enough to be my father if you look closer!"

"I'm not that old you know!" Laxus said in defense.

Freed suddenly stood up and stretched. "I'm going out and have a word with the train operator. We really need to return to Raigor Town as much as possible."

"There's no need to hurry," Kino said and placed his hands behind his head and relaxed. "I'm sure my family isn't expecting me until tomorrow. I'm actually hungry can we get something to eat?"

"I'll accompany you," Bickslow said. "You guys want something?"

"I need to use the restroom get out of my way!" Evergreen said in rush and pushed Bickslow aside and left the compartment. Kino and Bickslow left shortly afterwards.

Rima looked outside the window and saw that the rain has already poured. How she wished she was in her room resting in her bed with the lamp shade on as she savor the cold feeling of the rainy winds. From her peripheral sight, she saw Laxus staring at her.

The silence was very disquieting and although she is a lady with few words, she also has the need to express what she feels. And right now, she was feeling -

"Uncomfortable. You're making me uncomfortable, Laxus-san." Rima said.

"Oh? How so?"

"You know it's rude to stare." Rima said.

"I just find you... what's the word? Ah yes, fascinating," Laxus said and crossed his leg over the other. "I feel like you're a very different person..."

"Can you tell me what's inside that head of yours then?" Rima asked.

"Are you a vampire?"

Rima stood up in surprise. Did he already know who she really was?

"What made you - um, accuse me that I'm a vampire?" Rima said. She tried to be subtle with her worried face.

"Well, for starters, you're very pale. Kind of creamy in skin tone" Laxus said.

"I rarely go outside if you must know!" Rima lied. "Also, you just make it sound creepy when you said something about my skin tone!"

"Oho, really?" Laxus said and flashed her a teasing smile. "So how do you feel the outside world then? Too scary?"

_To be honest Mister Nosy I like the outside world only if it's night time!_ "Kind of boring actually. Well, a little scary because of mean people." Rima said.

Laxus grinned. He suddenly removed his brown, fur coat and slowly crept towards Rima until their bodies were too close to each other.

"Well then, how do you find yourself alone with me?" Laxus teased.

Rima looked away and closed her eyes. If Shiki was here, he could have already attacked Laxus with his blood whip. Normally, Rima would shock good to those men who try to tease her but somehow as she sat there, there was this strange feeling inside her and couldn't quite point out what exactly.

"Well... you're certainly not helping in making the world a safe place for me," Rima said. "Now please distance yourself or I won't hesitate to use my magic against you."

Laxus withdrew and returned to his seat. "I'm just playing with you. Anyway, tell me who you really are."

Rima faced him. "What?"

"You know how to make the world a safer place for you? Try making friends. Try me." Laxus said.

Rima doesn't know where this is going. As much as possible, she just wants to go home. Any foreign matter such as the Sigil of Zeus or Loblo's intent of stealing the lacrima was not of interest for her. If she wasn't interested in those things, how much was she interested in getting to know the people of Fiore let alone their wizards?

"No? You don't want to try?" Laxus asked.

"I'm sorry, I just don't feel like talking right now." Rima said and turned away from Laxus.

"You're not much of a social type are you?" Laxus said. "It won't hurt. Trust me."

"I said,_ I don't feel like talking right now_!" Rima snapped. Laxus held his hands in carefree defense and smiled.

"Fine. No need to get angry."

_I need to go home. Shiki and the others might be looking for me already. I don't have time for this nonsense, I need to find a way back home!_

"You seem to be brooding over something there," Laxus said. "Can I help?"

_Or maybe I could enlist their help? But just how much potential can Fairy Tail wizards demonstrate? I've heard they're the best guild so what are the chances that they can really help me? I guess I just have to try..._

"Actually," Rima finally said. "I've been considering about something..."

"And that is?"

"After this mission - and after I proved myself that I am not Loblo's spy - I want you to do me a favor."

"Well, that's a good start for you," Laxus said. "The fact you're asking me to do you a favor shows that you trust me. That's good though, for making friends. Anyway, what's your deal?"

Rima let out a long deep breath. What choice does she have left?

"After the success of this little quest of ours, I want you to help me join Fairy Tail."


	7. The Secret Revealed

**Hi everyone, thanks for waiting and the reviews you gave!**

* * *

**The Secret Revealed**

They have finally arrived at their destination and exited the train as quickly as they could. Kino was overly enthused to be back home and couldn't contain his excitement as he ran around the train station like a child.

Raigor was a large industrial town and although Rima suffered few breathes of choking due to pollution, there were at least parts of the town where it wasn't crowded or filled with factories and machinery. When they had left the train station two people wearing dark suits greeted them and asked to follow them.

"Those must be the drivers that father sent." Kino said.

The first car was boarded by Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen while the second one was for Kino, Laxus, and Rima. In a matter of minutes, they sped off.

"Where do you exactly live Kino-san?" Rima asked.

"Somewhere _magical_!" Kino winked at her but she only frowned at him. "I'm kidding! Anyway, my house is something where no one will be able to find it easily. You see, we live in a very secured life. Ever since I got the Sigil, our enemies began to show up."

"Tsk. It's no wonder your father wanted us to babysit you." Laxus said.

"Hey, don't be mean!" Kino said. "I'm sure father will reward you handsomely for your efforts. If you want, I may even convince him to give you a girl as a reward."

"Keep the girl for yourself." Laxus coldly said.

"Oooh, is someone waiting for you to arrive back home in Magnolia?" Kino teased. "So, what's her name?"

"There is no name!" Laxus said.

"The girl has _no_ name?" Rima asked.

Laxus heaved while massaging his forehead in irritation.

"There is no name because she doesn't exist! Do I have to spell everything to you two?!"

"You mean she died -"

Sparks of lightning came out of Laxus' body and Kino freaked out from his seat. Even the driver was surprised of the threat while Rima remained calm and uncaring. For the remaining part of the journey, they had spend the time in silence with Kino occasionally making buzzing sounds of a bee to kill boredom.

"IF YOU DON'T STOP THOSE BUZZING NOISES I'LL FRY YOU GOOD AND SERVE YOU AS AN ELECTRIC EEL DISH TO YOUR FAMILY!" Laxus threatened.

"Yikes you seem serious about that..." Kino said.

"I am if you don't behave yourself!" Laxus said.

The journey lasted in silence again until the car made a left turn and passed a forested route. Kino looked around, appearing confused.

"That's strange," Kino said. "I don't remember this road when travelling back home. Hey driver-san, is this where -"

They have come to a full stop. The driver opened the car door and what made Rima wondered is why the driver was running away from them. All of a sudden, ten or twenty cars appeared from nowhere and surrounded the car they were in.

"What's going on?" Kino nervously asked.

Laxus merely sighed. "You two stay here," and he opened the car door.

Black suited men came out of the cars equipped with guns and aimed it to Laxus. Kino faced Rima.

"Is he, um, going to be all right?"

Rima shrugged. "I think so."

"Shouldn't you help him?" Kino said.

Laxus glanced to Rima and their eyes met. He nodded once to her and faced the enemies again.

Kino fidgeted. "What is he going to do -?"

Laxus disappeared from his place in lightning flash and pummeled the enemies. They have started to shoot their guns in blind aim in attempt to hit Laxus but he was simply too fast for them. Rima opened the other side of the car door and pulled Kino along and bring him to safety.

Two men blocked her way and before they were able to shoot, Rima shot lightning bolts to them and continued dragging Kino.

"There he is! Don't let him get away -"

Laxus grabbed the man by the neck and tossed him to the rest of his crew.

"You two keep running - AH!" Laxus felt a sharp sting in his forearm and blood trickling as the bullet grazed his skin. He sent lightning to different direction and when he saw some men running after Rima and Kino, he turned into lightning and maneuvered his way to ram the chasing men.

Despite the distance they have ran, Rima could smell Laxus' blood from afar and her throat suddenly drying. Gunshots were heard from the distance and the sounds of the birds cawing and flying followed.

"Who are they?" Kino said.

"You really should have figured that out by now," Rima said and touched her throat. "Apparently this Loblo guy wants you in pieces before you return back to your family."

Rima and Kino continued down the lane until they saw a cave nearby and hid inside.

"Phew that was close one," Kino looked to Rima who appeared to be suffering by something. "Rima-chan, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I am..." Rima said. _I'm so thirsty_...

They heard the black suited men running past the cave and fortunately, they didn't bothered to check their hiding place. Rima leaned to the cave wall and tried to remain calm. She slowly looked to Kino's neck but suddenly pinched herself hard.

_No, I am not drinking his blood again!_

"Man I'm quite hungry!" Kino said. "When are we actually gonna arrive home?"

"As soon as we outrun the people who want to kill you, you just stay right there and be hungry." Rima said and stood up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kino said.

"I'm going to look for Laxus," Rima said. _The scent of blood is getting worst_. "Now do exactly as I say: Don't be an idiot and stay right here and hidden, understand?"

Kino gulped. "Y-yes ma'am..."

Rima ran to the opposite direction of where the men headed and looked for Laxus by following the trail of his blood scent. How much has he lost already? Rima hoped that it wasn't too much since the thought of restraining herself would be quite impossible because of the thirst she's suffering right now. She sprinted a few trails, with the scent getting stronger, until she arrived on a dark and gloomy beach. There, on the sand floor, was Laxus Dreyar bleeding heavily. He accumulated quite of shot wounds and he was drenched in his own puddle of blood.

Rima couldn't actually get close to him without submitting to her thirst need. But as she saw him panting heavily, she needed to at least help him. Rima ran towards Laxus and knelt beside him and minimized her breathing.

"You?" Laxus weakly said.

"Don't worry you'll be okay," Rima said. "I'll be carrying you now."

"Where... is... t-the idiot?" Laxus said.

"I hid him in a cave which isn't that far from here. Can you walk?" Rima asked and Laxus nodded. She placed Laxus' arm around her shoulders and hoisted herself up to support him.

"There they are!" shouted one of the men in black.

Rima gritted her teeth._ Shoot! I need to find a way out of this_ -

Without warning, the man shot his handgun to Rima's chest, much to Laxus' surprise. Rima and Laxus dropped to the ground and Laxus heard loud footsteps coming their way. He crawled towards her and shook her shoulders.

"Rima, are you all right?!"

Rima remained motionless and stared at the dark, and impending rainy sky with vacant eyes as she feels her blood dripping from the wound.

"Hey, stay with me!" Laxus said. "Don't you go dying - Argh!"

The man who shot Rima kicked Laxus by the head and pointed his gun to him.

"You stay down you bastard!" said the man.

Laxus gritted his teeth in anger and lightning came out of his body. The man fired his gun but the bullet ricocheted at the contact of Laxus' lightning, hitting the man in the head and killing him instantly. Laxus tried to sit up and carried Rima's limp body in his arms.

"Hey, hey! Don't die on me!" Laxus said as he gently slapped Rima's face.

Rima's vision was starting to diminish but she couldn't die from a single gunshot despite the bullet hitting her chest. She's a vampire, and the only way to kill a vampire is to strike their heart with a vampire weapon or a vampire's power. Or even have her head chopped. But it's more like she was only losing consciousness as her blood poured from her chest. Thunder was heard from the distance and the rain has finally fell.

"Wake up! Don't die!" Laxus said and winced. His body was numbing because of the severe gunshots and he was almost losing his consciousness - better yet his life. How could a S-class wizard like him be careless and get himself shot several times?

Rima's eyes looked to Laxus' neck. With her vampire eyes, she could see few blood streaming in his veins; Laxus was also losing too much blood, it's no wonder his veins doesn't have much blood left to circulate. Rima could see Laxus' mouth speaking but she couldn't hear him, she was entirely focused on his neck. As if against her will, Rima felt her body moving by itself and drew closer to Laxus' neck.

_No! I mustn't!_

Rima's hands smoothed around Laxus' nape and pulled him closer to her until her mouth has finally touched his neck. She couldn't see much of Laxus' reaction but she knows that he's confused as to what she's doing. With the last straw of her will, Rima closed her eyes in sadness and sank her fangs on Laxus' hard but delicate skin.


End file.
